The Past Present and yet distant Future
by Recowa
Summary: This story is CloudXZack, CloudX Sephiroth, This is my first fanfiction I ever made so I hope you like it!
1. Speach

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own any of the Final Fantasy charters so don't Sue me! These characters are from Square Soft whom I wish to join in the future and maybe help make a video game. Well, on to the story.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a lot of people trying out within the shinra army to become soldier. All he could remember was the promise that he made to Tifa and that he would return when he became a legend like the great Sephiroth but he first had to get into the army and right now he wasn't really sure if he had what it takes to be one of the best but he was not about to let himself down he was GOING to be in the army.  
  
One of Clouds Troop leaders walked up to him, he was rather smaller then most of the soldiers here and only at the young age of 15 but nobody else knew that.  
  
"Strife! Pay attention Your never gonna make it into SOLDIER at this rate!" The higher officer shouted to the young spiked haired blonde that quickly straightened up within his stance before looking to him with his ocean blue eyes.  
  
A person that was within a white lab coat walked out from a large set of titanium doors that was held open by two shinra guards. The president of the Shinra corp. introduced Professor Hojo. "I would like to introduce the president of the shinra research department professor Hojo" Cloud looked to hojo and watched as the huge man Shinra walked up towards his helicopter and left the place, the scratchy voice of Hojo's could be heard.  
  
"Good Afternoon future SOLDIER of Midgar, Im here to tell you about the tests that many of you will take to enhance your strength ten times fold. The Mako treatments that enhances many of your senses. Most of you people will be placed threw is a process that separates the Men from the boys one would say. I think it's safe for me to say that some of you may not make it threw the mako enhancements ... thus will never become part of SOLDIER." Hojo stopped his speech when he heard all the commotion that was going on behind the closed double doors. A man that was wearing a first class uniform with a rather large broad sword came running out from the two double doors, and two bodyguards came out to stop him. The spiky dark hair man looked to Hojo with the most evident scowl upon his face as strands of midnight black hair cascaded into his features. This suprized cloud something like this would even be allowed in a official meeting of this sort. Those eyes fell upon the buster sword that was on the dark haired mans back that looked to be a buster sword the high class SOLDIERS only owned.  
  
" Hojo you can't send Sephiroth out on the mission he's not able! He have to stop him you're his damn father and your gonna sit there and watch." Zack stood there looking to him with those brightly filled mako eyes that was filled with anger. Hojo just looked to him and started to laugh rather loudly "No, I know he can handle it remember he is a war hero from the great Wutian war." Hojo just walked past Zack and off the stage his body guards following him as closely as possible. Cloud looked to Zack his eyes following his every move, he was a first class SOLDIER and what was going on with sephiroth? All of this was going threw his head, but then Zack looked out into the audience and his emerald eyes fell upon the spiked headed blonde and he turned and started to walk out of the double doors. Cloud could have sworn that Zack was looking to him but was not sure at the moment. none of them was wearing masks since this was not a full uniform recital. Those masks were so uncomfortable to him. He turned with the rest of his squad and started to march on with there daily training starting with the daily run. ~*~  
  
Cloud was barely able to keep up with these runs but never once did he think about quitting. He just had to become part of SOLDIER he just had to. " Cloud....Cloud." One of his friends named Alan said to him in a whisper so he would not alert the squad leader. Cloud turned and looked to his friend with the short brown hair that and dark brown eyes. " Huh...? What is it ... were going to get caught."Cloud said in an even lower reply. Alan just simply started to speed up with his running so they wont be lagging behind and said." You know that man that was on the stage earlier...with the spiked black hair.?" Cloud nodded and said, "So what's with it...?" Alan looked in the direction that was near the perimeter of a building showing cloud whom was standing there. Cloud gasped as it was the same man who was looking to him during the speech, it was Zack but why was a first class officer here? Alan looked to Cloud then saw the squad leader look towards him. " Well I better get going I don't want to get you in any trouble."With that Alan speed past Cloud. Cloud wasn't very fast during practice but during battle simulations he was one of the fastest and the best.  
  
Zack looked to Cloud watching his every movement's, professor Hojo wanted to see him for a reason and Zack wondered why at this point. He just crossed his arms over his chest as he pulled his broad sword from off his back and jabbed it into the ground, some of the earth started to crack under the sword but his eyes still content on watching Cloud. He wanted to see what this boy was actually capable of since at this point he wasn't pushed to his limit yet. He seemed average enough to him but it must have went deeper that. Could it be with his limit brake? Usually the only people whom even had a decent limit brake was the people in SOLDIER... ohhh and in the Turks, cant forget about the low down and dirty people of shinra. Sephiroth was now gone to Wutai and it was Okayed by Professor Hojo. That also was something that was lingering on his mind but he would be okay. Zack walked called the officer of Clouds platoon over. " I need to see one of your men..." The officer looked to Zack and solute him. "Of course would you like for me to refer you to anyone specific?" Said Officer John. " No I want Cloud Strife." Officer John looked to him confused what would he be needing with someone such as him, he didn't even think he was going to make it into SOLDIER. " I have many better then him here." Zack scowled pulling his sword out of he ground and turning his back to him." I hope your not questioning my motives ... those are my final words."  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud laid in bed wondering why he seemed to be watched so much, was there something he didn't know about? He laid down within that hard bed looking up towards the ceiling that was filled with cobwebs. He was thinking about his mother that he left back in Nibelhiem hoping that she was all right. She was a very beautiful woman but he never really remembered his father, all he knew was that he died along time ago when he was really young. He remembered playing by himself most of the time. Cloud closed his eyes and finally dozed off to sleep. A lot of strange things have been happening lately, tomorrow he was going to work harder, he had to become as great as the legendary great Sephiroth and he was going to need all the practice he could get. ~*~  
  
Hojo rolled his lab chair over towards the table pouring some melted down Materia into a tube it was nothing but pure energy. He was determined to make the perfect Sephiroth clone and he was here at this army. Zack was one of them but he was a failure he had to start from scratch like he did Sephiroth. Lucrecia was no longer around for him to meddle with and not many people was willing to be with him just to be used as a host. Well, one female was but it was to soon figure out was the subject successful. Yes, that beautiful blond Yuri she was beautiful and was able to put just enough of Jenova cells into her while she was sleep. Putting her to sleep every time he gave her something to drink and doing drastic experiments on her, he was suprized to see that the baby was born even naturally since it had no true father and was born by the mother and Jenova cells alone. None of them knew that he could come out so perfect looking no extra arms nor legs. There was something special about him though, And he was intent on find on what it was.  
  
So tell me what you think about this Story so Far does it deserve a part two? Don't flame me to bad now people I know it's a little bad but IM gonna get better. Stay tuned to Chapter 2 of The Past Present and yet distant Future. 


	2. The fight

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own any of the Final Fantasy charters so don't Sue me! These characters are from Square Soft whom I wish to join in the future and maybe help make a video game. Im also working on changing the format of this story format and were it's heading.  
  
The Past Present and yet distant Future _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cloud was running within an endless void until he came upon Tifa's house, looking into her window from the outside. She was hanging out with three boys all the time.  
  
She will never be my friend......  
  
Cloud turned and walked away from the front of her house and started to walk threw that empty void once more. He found himself being shaken awake, his mind still clouded he couldn't make out who it was and it was at such early hours.  
  
"Hey spike wake up." Zack said as he continued to shake him.  
  
Cloud didn't realize it was someone of higher authority at the moment and he didn't know that it was a SOLDIER member waking him up. It had to be before 06:00 since that's when his Platoon was awaken. Cloud stood up from the bed and before the taller SOLDIER that was standing before him and Saluted him with a still sleepy look across his face.  
  
"Sir...?" He looked to Zack a lot of thoughts crossing his mind such as what would an elite member of SOLDIER want with such a lower ranked shinra army member?  
  
Zack looked down to Cloud there was something about him that told a person that there was something not quite right about him.  
  
Interesting  
  
"The names Zack...... Im gonna be taking you out on a private lesson just to see what your made of all right?" Zack didn't expect for him to be able to defeat him within a fight or anything spectacular of the sort but his curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"All right sir " Cloud said with an excited tinge to his voice.  
  
"Be ready at 05:55 I'll be waiting for you outside." Zack said before running his fingers threw his long ebony spiked hair and walking out.  
  
Cloud listened to his every step, the man was way taller then he was and was probably much stronger then him also. He thought about an advantage he just might have against someone with such stature as him and that would be...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth had one more day to spend at Wutai before he was sure that there would be no more disturbances there. The Wutian's had started to gather more armed forces in hopes of fighting against the Shinra Army this time in hopes of wiping out the most important people. The people in this part were very great when it came to self defense and most were trained in the art of Ninjitsue. They were experts in stealth and wasn't very large in numbers. Sephiroth was an expert when it came to sorting out there strategy's and putting an end to there miserable attempts at destroying Shinra. Why would president Shinra have him here again fighting against these people. The army could take them out since most of them was killed when he went there the last time to fight, yet now there wasn't enough of people to even call this a real war.  
  
Sephiroth held his masamune within his right hand the one that no one else was able to handle because of there height. Locks of long silver hair fell into his features as he gazed around calmly with his emerald like gaze until they fell upon a shadow, he lifted his masamune up just as a person jumped out of the bushes; the precise timing of it all was spectacular as the wutian jumped right into the blade of his masamune. He lifted the sword upward and he fell downward onto the hilt of blade then jabbing the blade into the dirt, his bloody carcass laying there struggling for air.  
  
Why would Hojo send me to a place that could so easily be defeated? Annihilation of a Wutai..? Is that what he want..?  
  
He had already been sent here 3 years ago and was recognized as a war hero. The people of this place feared him except for the young and inexperienced. The last time he was hear he nearly destroyed this place but this time his heart wasn't quite into it this time. Two SOLDIERS walked up towards Sephiroth and solutes him.  
  
" Sir we have set up your sleeping quarters, please rest we will keep watch."  
  
Sephiroth looked towards the two SOLDIERS.  
  
"All Right....." There was something cold about his response but he was happy about the fact he would soon be returning to back to his own bed. A dream came to him.  
  
He was sitting upon the medical table awaiting for Hojo to insert some more Mako into his blood stream threw the use of a needle. Sephiroth did not look over the age of eight years old. He was so used to how the large needle felt but could not get used to the way the Mako felt. The poison always made him go almost insane and into fits.  
  
"Ahhh Hojo please!!! " Sephiroth cried as he clenched his fist until blood stained the white sheets.  
  
I don't think I cant stand this... What you want from me..?  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes looking up to the ceiling as long tresses of Silver hair fell into his features. It was another one of those dreams again. He started to wonder how Zack was doing right now and would he be all right?  
  
Zack.....Hojo is definitely planing something if ... he wanted to rid me so badly. ~*~*~  
  
Cloud had followed Zack into the SOLDIER training facility and as of now was receiving a lot of odd stares. He just stayed behind Zack until he reached the training area. Zack looked to Cloud and said in a very serious manor.  
  
"What's your choice of weapon..?"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"What' your choice of weapon spike..?" Zack said seeing that he had no weapon on him that was visible.  
  
"A sword." Cloud said with a light tinge of amusement within his voice.  
  
"Sword huh ... you would never have struck me as a sword type of a person....will this do..?"  
  
Zack had picked up a rather large sword that was similar to his in every kind of way from a corner of training weapons and handed it to him, cloud took it and was barely able to lift the massive weapon.  
  
"Ohhh Im sure you can use it.... It's meant to be heavy." Zack said as he watched Cloud try to handle the sword.  
  
Cloud was definitely no good when it came to strength, but he was starting to find it funny about the way he did things and started to laugh.  
  
Cloud looked up from the ground at the sword and started to frown in an innocent type of way.  
  
" Hey what's so funny.......Im just trying to get the feel of it first...." Cloud said looking to Zack.  
  
"I believe you spike ... wanna start the fight.?  
  
Cloud nodded gripping the handle of the sword. It was his first time ever holding a sword let alone fighting with one. He just wanted to get there feel of a sword after hearing that a hero no a legend named Sephiroth was using a sword in the battle against Wutai.  
  
"Sure but Im not gonna go easy on you.."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, how did you like chapter two I found it rather interesting to my satisfaction at least. Mail me some comments on what should happen next...... I dunno yet.... o.o ~*~Sephiroth then hits Recowa in the head with the side of his masamune.~*~ 


	3. A murderer

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own any of the Final Fantasy charters so don't Sue me! These characters are from SquareSoft whom I wish to join in the future and maybe help make a videogame. IM also working on changing the format of this story format and were it's heading. Thank you for you comments my fans ^.^ I was in a slump and still is... I just writing threw it. I hope you like it!  
  
The Past Present and yet distant Future ____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cloud dashed towards Zack holding the sword just above his head and slamming it downward towards Zack's head but was stopped upon contact with a broad sword that held two materia slots within it. There was no materia within the slots though.  
  
Zack: " Not bad spike you finally lifted it over your head! That's not enough though."  
  
Cloud: "What!?"  
  
Zack: " Let me show you how it's done."  
  
Zack went to slicing threw clouds blade made of a very tough substance called Titanium, cloud was not able to hold the blade within his hand long enough to endure the second strike that required a block. Zack swiped cloud across the chest and Cloud went flying backwards into a wall that was luckily padded.  
  
Zack started to think to himself about how he wasn't able to block his attack. What type of Army member was he?  
  
Zack: "You should only stick to guns." He said with a small smile spread across his features.  
  
Cloud: " Never!"  
  
Cloud got up from the floor from were he landed and started to run towards the broken broadsword in lightening speed and slicing a lock of zack's hair off that fell over his shoulder. Clouds bright blue eyes on Zacks sword.  
  
Cloud: " You know there is usually no way for one to win in this situation, even though Im supposed to be weaponless. I took advantage and was able to halt any movements by placing this weapon so close to your neck, If you even dared move it would cut your head off."  
  
Zack: " Would you be able to do it?"  
  
Cloud: " Yes.. I could."  
  
Zack: "Your great at coming up with strategies.... Congratulations."  
  
Cloud tossed the broken piece of sword onto the ground and stifled once again another yawn and sitting down onto the ground. He was really free when he felt comfortable around others and this guy he actually felt a good vibe from.  
  
Cloud: " I saw you around Sephiroth......the other day...and you were talking to him. Do you know him?"  
  
Zack: " Aww you mean Sephy? Sure I do! "  
  
Zack turned around and looked over at Cloud whom seemed to sneaking a nap in, it wasn't a bad idea at all though at the time. He had found out alit about Cloud and maybe because he was sleepy he wasn't able to fight to his up most potential.  
  
Zack: " Hey spike....next time no holding out when you fight me all right..?"  
  
Cloud: " And show a member of SOLDIER all of my moves?I'll think on that one."  
  
Zack: " IM not just any member of SOLDIER Im first class elite, I am next to Sephiroth who is the best."  
  
Cloud almost died right there, he closed his eyes as a small smile passed the young males features.  
  
Cloud: " Perhaps I can meet him one day...? "  
  
Zack: " Sure thing you can meet him.....but......no more secrets OK..? "  
  
Cloud: " .... "  
  
Cloud started to have flashbacks of himself being pushed around by the people in Neibelhem. It was one of the reasons that he was wanting to join soldier so bad. That way he would be able to show the people there that he was no push over like they wanted to think of him. Sitting on his bed at home in his house remembering as the other children played outside, played with Tifa. They all seemed to have a good time when he wasn't around and Tiffa really never recognized him but she will when he finally join SOLDIER.  
  
Sephiroth was a legend when he went to join the army and had made a big impact on his life, and now he was going to finally meet him.  
  
Cloud: " I better get back to my Platoon....."  
  
Zack: " Your right... I thought you were gonna fall asleep on me spike....."  
  
Cloud smirked before standing up.  
  
Cloud: "Are you kidding... me fall asleep.... naa... lets get going..."  
  
Zack nodded sheathing his large broadsword, he handled it like a feather and with great technique and started right out the door, leaving cloud in the training facility. Cloud stood there for a moment looking to the broken sword then walking out there. The weather wasn't very nice, it was starting to rain and the fact that they was so close to the ocean was another reason why he hated it here.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hojo stood before the President Shinra, usually he had the small brat running around he must have been in the daycare today and it was so unprofessional to have that in his surroundings while making speeches to the people. President shinra was slim and but had a mischievous look upon his face. The shinra building was the holding body of one of Hojo's most pride possessions.  
  
President Shinra : " Why should I let you borrow some of members of SOLDIER now Professor?"  
  
Hojo: " I have a completely good explanation.... Just grant me permission this once... It has to do with the specimen Jenova downstairs."  
  
The rain was beating down upon the windows from outside as deep thought had crossed his concern looking features. Hojo was up to something, right then Sephiroth had walked to the presidents office. A SOLDIER member had tried to stop him from going up the stairs. A frown had now crossed the silver haired males features as he reached for his masamune and jabbed it into the A ranking SOLDIER abdominal, the man fell onto his knees as a crimson pool of blood surrounded the poor man.  
  
The look that President Shinra had given him was of complete utter disgust.  
  
President Shinra: " What is the meaning of this..?"  
  
Sephiroth held his sword out to President Shinra walking in his deadly assault pase before approaching Hojo.  
  
Hojo: " Your back so soon....how was Wutai..?"  
  
Sephiroth: " That mission was bullshit! You lay one finger on Zack while Im gone this blade is going to meet your throat." He said calmly to Hojo.  
  
Sephiroth: " Wutai could have been handled by the shinra army..... they did not need me ... as bad as you exclaimed." He swung his sword around before sheathing it back at his side.  
  
Sephiroth: " I kept my word now you keep yours or I will wipe this whole place out now Hojo! "  
  
President Shinra looked to him with a look of terror on his face, he didn't know what was going on. President Shina:" Please Sephiroth.. Im sure we can talk this over...."  
  
Hojo knew what he wanted to here he would be able to ask at a later time, right now what was boggling his mind was that Sephiroth knew of his plans from over there in Wutai.  
  
Hojo: " Of course Sephiroth.... I will not go threw with it.... What ever give you the thought of me ever trying to...."  
  
Sephiroth: " Shinra.... fifty of your men is dead....give them a proper funeral."  
  
Sephiroth had turned his back and started to walk back down the stair steping over the now dead corpse of the Soldier rank A, he was well out of sight, when Hojo began to speak once again.  
  
Hojo: " Like I said I need to borrow some members of soldier... I have a plan... I am gonna send him off to train some recruits for soldier and to retrieve some materia from the Nebileheim reactor. That way he will be out of our hair....I can control him..."  
  
President Shinra: " You better he killed alot of my men Hojo! "  
  
Hojo: " I will It will be soon...this way I can get two for the price of one...."  
  
Evil laughter was heard from the two that was sitting there plotting.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That's the end of chapter 3... I hope you like it! like I said I was in a slump while writing this one ... but IM pulling myself out of it as I write more and more. Chapter four.....what do you think will happen next also... Visit my incomplete website at  
  
and If you would like to submit your own fanfiction just send it to me at this Email Address Seieirecowa@aol.com. 


End file.
